Un Ángel Caído
by pitucris
Summary: Trata sobre el personaje de la serie naruto shippuden y de natsumi un personaje oc la historia cuenta como los dos solucionaran el problema de akatsuki y de como recuperara a saske
1. Chapter 1

El encuentro:

Días antes de la destrucción de konoha:

**n**aruto entra en el despacho de tsunade ,ella le felicita por la misión que acaba de cumplir y le anuncia una nueva misión .Le pide que vaya a buscar a una chica k se acaba de mudar a konoha el le dice k vaya otro k eso es demasiado fácil k quiere misiones más importante ella como es de esperar se enfada y le grita k es una orden y hay de el si se entera de k no la trata con sumo respeto ,entonces el sale del despacho para buscarla mientras shizune le dice k si es buena idea de k naruto se encuentre con ella ,mientras la cara de tsunade muestra un facción de duda pero afirma diciendo es hora de k naruto conozca a la única mujer k puede ayudarlo a recuperar a saske y descubrir a sin a…..Mientras naruto se dirige al encuentro de esta chica tan misteriosa hasta ahora recuerda lo que la dijo saske :`Debo romper todos los vínculos con konoha y con el equipo 7´,su cara se llena de preocupación y de tristeza .

Pasado unos minutos:

Naruto se encuentra en el lugar donde tendrá el encuentro con esta chica, aparece un carruaje con muchos objetos y muebles y la chica montando en un corcel negro naruto se sonroja por su extremada belleza ella tiene el pelo de color negro y transporta con ella una espada de grandes dimensiones ,ojos de color rojo tiene un rostro serio .Ella lo observa y se queda como pensativa y la mirada fija en naruto le pregunta si es nueva en konoha ella le responde k si y le dice k espera a una persona llamada tsunade el responde ella me envió a buscarla, naruto se fija en una marca k tiene en la pierna. Ella lo interrumpe diciendo k a k espera para guiarla asia tsunade ellos emprende el camino naruto le pregunta su nombre ella le dice k se llama natsumi el le dice k se llama naruto, al fin llegan al despacho de tsunade en el k le dice a naruto k deberá ser su guía a donde el vaya k no se despegue de ella por nada del mundo poco después de k naruto le exija una repuesta al porque debe estar con ella todo el rato tsunade le entrega natsumi una hoja y le pide k la firme, tsunade le comunica k a partir de ahora se encargara de proteger a konoha mientras a tsunade le pide a naruto k salga del despacho una vez naruto se marcha enfadado porque tsunade no le a dado una explicación tsunade le dice k solamente una vez k la gente reconozca el gran poder de naruto ella podrá actuar , ella le afirma k no le pasara nada a naruto y k la gente de konoha no lo mirara por lo k lleva en su interior (el zorro de 9 colas ) si no por lo k es ,un shinobi con un gran poder de chacra.

Continuara….


	2. Chapter 2

La verdadera destrucción de konoha:

Han pasado unos días desde k natsumi llego y se asentó en konoha, pero un gran mal asecha la aldea y es k pain se dispone a destruirla.

Natsumi le dice a tsunade k no intervendrá en esta batalla y k solo se dedicara a observar a naruto su intensión no es de quedarse de brazos cruzados pero es la oportunidad perfecta para k vean a naruto como un héroe y la promete k si las cosas se ponen feas ella podría ayudarlo pero desde las sombras a tsunade le parece bien.

JUSTO ANTES DE K NARUTO ACABE CON EL ÚLTIMO PAIN:

Naruto está muy cansado y furioso por la muerte de hinata el se convierte en el zorro de 9 colas en ese momento el rostro de natsumi muestra una facción de sorpresa y decide intervenir realizando un jutsu (mas tarde se sabrá cual)en ese momento naruto vuelve a su estado normal más sereno y empieza a razonar de cómo acabar con pain pero se siente raro como si algo o alguien lo estuviera observando mira hacia un lado y hacia otro en ese momento pain le ataca naruto quiere acabar ya con el entonces le propina unos buenos golpes hasta k pain cae naruto a descubierto su punto débil son las varillas k tiene por todo el cuerpo una a una sé las saca acabando definitivamente con él.

Ahora naruto se dispone a ir a por el verdadero PAIN cuando llega al lugar tiene una charla larga con el hasta k pain le otorga su deseo y el de su amigo ya muerto naruto le promete k lo cumplirá y pain devuelve la vida a todas las personas caídas por su culpa .Natsumi k en ese momento deja caer una débil sonrisa se dispone a ver a tsunade k yace en coma. Naruto recibe una gran sorpresa al ver a todos sonriendo y alabándolo, en ese momento natsumi en susurro dice: ya eres todo un héroe…nuestro héroe. En ese momento nombran a danso como nuevo hokage hasta k tsunade despierte. Danso hace llamar a natsumi para hablar seriamente con ella, en estos momentos naruto también quiere hablar con ella y preguntarle k tipo de jutsu a usado en el natsumi creyendo k no la había visto quedándose sorprendida responde k no izo nada solo observaba naruto le dice con tono serio k le diga la verdad entonces ella da un suspiro y le dice k fue un jutsu de relajación para k no usara al kiubi y utilizara su verdadera fuerza natsumi se marcha para hablar con el hokage pero naruto no está muy convencido de k fuera un jutsu de relajación. Mientras el hokage planea como dejar fuera de juego a natsumi ya k no sabe nada de sus orí…


End file.
